Hairadee
Hairadee (original version: ) is a Ventus/Aquos hybrid Bakugan that served Naga. He looked like he is a little bit more Ventus than Aquos. Hairadee strongly resembles a male version of Harpus, being roughly humanoid with feathers on his arms. However, this is offset by having tentacles instead of hair, webbed feet, shark-like teeth, and an overall blue and green color scheme. Information Anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers He was first seen when the Bakugan Battle Brawlers entered Vestroia. He was battling them alongside Taygen in the combined Aquos and Ventus worlds. He and Taygen attack the brawlers until Shun and Marucho step-up to fight. Shun defeats Hairadee in an aerial battle and knocks him into the water for Marucho to finish off. However, this proves to be a terrible mistake when Hairadee brings his Aquos abilities to bear and freezes Marucho in the lake. The battle rages but Shun is unable to defeat him until Marucho is freed and helps Shun with some card combos using Preyas. Hairadee returns with Naga's forces attacking Earth. He is stopped at a castle by Shun and Komba. The two easily match Hairadee blow for blow until he unleashes an ability to trap Skyress. The brawlers are quickly outclassed and are thrown into the castle, and later Hariadees tried to attack Shun but Komba threw bombs at him. Shun eventually manages to free Skyress with a combination of his ninja skills, and is saved by Julio when he shows up and uses Tentaclear's abilities. The brawlers and their Bakugan manage to finally destroy Hairadee with all of their powers combined. Hairadee with Druman also fought Sirenoid, but he was defeated. Being a mix of wind and water, Hairadee specializes in ice attacks that either freeze opponents or he hurls shards of ice with the force of a raging blizzard. Complementing his sister Taygen, Hairadee prefers to use his Ventus abilities more often than his Aquos ones; Taygen is large and blunt while Hairadee is small and agile. Personality-wise, Hairadee shows more contempt for other beings than many of the other Hybrid Bakugan as shown when he viciously attacks Skyress despite her being totally helpless. ;Abilities * Freezing Wave: Hairadee can freeze any kind of water and adds 200 to Hairadee. * Crystal Missle: Hairadee can shoot shards of ice with a force of a raging blizzard and adds 100 to Hairadee. * Crystal Jail: Prevent's the opponent from activating any abilities. * I-Power: Adds 300 to Hairadee. * Polar Cylinder: Adds 200 to Hairadee. * Polarus Islander: Adds 500 to Hairadee and absorbs the opponent's energy with the huge tornado it makes. * Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another area. (Standard Ventus ability). * Dive Mirage: Allows Hairadee to move to a different area. (Standard Aquos ability) * Shadow Agressor: Cancels the opponent's gate card and ability. * Air Attack: Transfers 200 from the opponent to Hairadee. * Crystal Chamber: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Force Rain Rose: Doubles Hairadee's current power level and subtracts 300 from the opponent. * Ventus Guardian: Adds 100 to Hairadee. Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Doom Beings